


Sweet Child of Mine

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [32]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	Sweet Child of Mine

It was a surprise, a delightful surprise, when Savathün came into the library where Astra was pouring over some books. “Oh, Mistress, what can I—“ she trailed off when she saw in Savathün’s arms was a young girl. “Oh!” she lurched to her feet excitedly.

Savathün chuckled. “I see you are eager to meet your sister,” she said as Astra came around the table to where Savathün was holding the child in her arms. Her skin was deathly pale and her hair long, black, and lank around her head. Her long tail was curled around her mother’s arm and her wings were cute and stubby and nowhere near able to support her yet. They still looked very fragile too. Not like Savathün’s leathery wings or Oryx’s crystalline wings. They were translucent and glittery and Astra was worried if they’d ever support her in flight.

“She’s so cute why wouldn’t I?” Astra asked as Killing looked at her with her large yellow eyes. She really was so cute and Astra felt her chest ache a little. Not for the first time she wished she could have one too. Not with Azazel. Never with Azazel.

“Killing, say hello,” Savathün cooed. “This is Astra.”

“Hello,” she said in nearly a whisper.

“She’s shy,” Savathün said.

“It’s okay,” Astra said quickly. “Where’s Slaughter?”

“It isn’t needed now. I have her,” Savathün said. Astra nodded.

“My love,” Oryx appeared in the doorway. They both looked at him. Killing gave a cute little wave at her father and Astra’s heart nearly burst from the cuteness.

“Yes, Oryx?” Savathün asked.

“I need assistance. It’s urgent,” he said.

She sighed, “I return and you suddenly can’t handle it. Fine,” and before she knew what was happening Killing was being put into Astra’s arms. “I’ll be back,” she said, unwinding Killing’s tail from her forearm and going over to her mate.

Astra looked down at the little girl who watched her parents leave and then up at Astra nervously. Astra just beamed at her, “It’s alright,” she said happily. “Your mommy will be back soon,” she promised. Killing just made an unsure noise in the back of her throat. “Do you want to see what I was doing?” Slowly, Killing nodded. Astra brought her over to the table and sat down, putting Killing on her knee. “I was doing research about magic, see?” she asked.

Killing leaned over the book and then looked at Astra. “No pictures,” she said softly.

Astra giggled. “No. Do you like pictures?” Killing nodded. “Do you like drawing pictures?” After a moment of hesitation, Killing nodded again. Astra pulled out some blank pieces of parchment and her charcoal pencil. “Here. You can draw here,” she said and handed Killing the pencil. Killing looked at her, unsure, and then leaned over the table a bit and started drawing on the paper. It was crude, ugly, children’s drawings but Astra acted like they were the best things she’d ever seen. She knew Killing decided she liked her when Killing wrapped her tail around Astra’s arm.

Her heart ached again looking at Killing while she happily drew on Astra’s notes with a smile tucked into her little cheeks. All she could think was that she’d never have a child. Or at least none she could keep. Because of Azazel. Azazel robbed her of the delight of having a nest with someone she loved. And she’d never give him the satisfaction of keeping any of their eggs. Looking at Killing she knew Killing would be the closest she ever got to having a hatchling she could love who she didn’t have to hide away from Azazel. Protected from him yes but he wouldn’t do to Killing what he’d do to their own children. Or she hoped not at least.

Savathün wasn’t gone long and when she appeared again Killing perked up, “Mommy, look,” she proclaimed and pointed at her drawings.

Savathün meandered over to them. She looked down at the childish drawings and her lip curled a little. Astra braced. Was she going to be cruel? “They’re awful,” Savathün said and Astra watched as Killing’s entire demeanor shifted and she looked down. “You’ll have to do better than that. Come along,” and she picked Killing up out of Astra’s lap. Killing’s tail tried to keep hold of Astra’s arm but it was no use. Savathün took her away. “We’ll continue your studies tomorrow, Astra. Be at my parlor after breakfast.”

“Of course, mistress,” Astra said with a slight bow of her head. She watched Savathün leave and Killing looked over her mother’s shoulder. She waved goodbye to Astra and Astra waved back, her heart a knot of worry.


End file.
